Desesperación en el Aula de la Torre Sur
by Noriko Sakuma
Summary: Que es lo que ralmente piensa un alumno de 15 años enm medio de una aburrida clase? En verdad llega a comprender todo lo que dice el profesor? Que lo motiva a seguir allí? Sirius Black nos dará las respuestas xD mild Slash (muy ligero) REVIEWS!! Please


"Desesperación en el Aula de la Torre Sur" 

Aclaraciones.- Esto es de JK Rowling...... Naaaaaaaahhh!!! Sirius y Remus son míos!! DDD.. No ya enserio... ^^ Todos los personajes son de Rowling y no me acuerdo que compañías más -_-U

Notas de la autora.- Bueno... ^^... este fic lo pensé en una MEGA ABURRIDA clase de física (@~@... la física es tan hermosa.... pero ese viejo hace que hasta el mejor fic de Sirius y Remus te suene a aburrimiento mortal ¬ ¬)

Espero que les guste, tiene Slash pero muy ligero ^-^

Enjoy!!

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sirius bostezó disimuladamente en medio de la clase. La profesora al parecer pudo percibirlo por que le miró severamente, el chico de cabellos azules solo le dirigió una inocente mirada.

La profesora lo vigiló por severos minutos antes de volver al pizarrón. Sirius se desplomó sobre su pupitre.

Cómo odiaba tener que tomar esas clases de Aritmancia. Tantos números.... formulas complicadas.... en resumen... cosas que él no comprendía!!!!

Si, sabía que debería estar tomando apuntes o, al menos, prestando atención; pero... cuál era el objetivo? Todas las fórmulas son iguales!!, plagadas de letras cuyo significado nunca iba a terminar de entender.

Y perdónenle la falta de sentido del humor... pero no veía como un nombre  que acababa siendo un anagrama numérico que significaba lo que él decía pareciera gracioso. Pobre de él.

Aún recordaba la clase pasada. La profesora había hecho algo similar comparando un nuevo anagrama que según terminaba con una metáfora de la vida en el océano  y , literalmente, él había visto volar el significado a unos trescientos metro de su cabeza. Entonces pidió una aclaración.

 Y allí se lanzó la profesora, a perorar por el interminable espacio de 20 minutos. Pero de nada esa explicación servía, para él al menos. Solos palabras muy largas de significados desconocidos y que juntas carecían de sentido. 

Bien, no queriendo quedarse sin entender ya que se sentía como si dijeran algún chiste privado en el cual se burlaban de él, reunió el coraje y volvió a levantar la mano para pedir una segunda definición.

Para qué? Lo abstracto de volvió inexorable y acabó por rendirse. Siempre le pasaba eso. En aquella materia nada parece atravesar la gruesa capa de su cráneo y entrar en su cerebro.... Asumiendo que este aún esté en su lugar....

Quitó la vista de los símbolos raros que adornaban ahora el pizarrón. Pasó la mirada por sus amigos y compañeros que estaban sentados cerca de él. Por lo menos no era el único.  Casi todo estaban mirando aquel pizarrón lleno de jeroglíficos que parecen cabalísticos con expresiones vacías. Parecían Zombis.

Parecía que todo estaba en chino......... No, peor aún era la realidad, ya que se encontraba en Latín y Griego antiguo.

Sus ojos primeramente se posaron en Mundungus. Parecía estar poniendo atención, con su mirada fija en aquel pizarrón. Pero él lo conocía, sabía que debería estar abstraído en algún pequeño lugar dentro de él donde no existía la Miphitae ni nada similar.

Luego pasó su vista a James, el querido James. Siempre tan aplicado. Estaba escribiendo notas sin parar en su cuaderno.... Pero si te acercabas más podía notar que sus notas tenían forma de dibujos de snitchs, bludgers y quaffles, sin contar las escobas y algunos planes de estrategias para el próximo partido.

Miró a Peter.  Pobre Peter. Cómo es que se había metido en aquello? Era tan malo para los números.... Él era el único que parecía entrar al borde de un colapso nervioso en cualquier momento; Los demás también lo harían.... pero al menos sabían disimular. Tomaba notas... si, pero lo que apuntaba en su cuaderno siempre era lo que no llegaba a venir en el examen.

Pasó la mirada y observó a su amiga Lily. Lily.... oh Dios, como es que podía gustarle aquella terrible materia a esa mujer?? La chica de rojos cabellos tomaba notas y levantaba la mano de vez en cuando para contestar a las preguntas. Tal vez luego se animaría a prestarle sus apuntes. Se asomó para echarle un vistazo a la libreta  de su amiga y después de unos segundos volvió a desplomarse sobre su pupitre. Definitivamente no entendía a los _muggles_!!! La libreta de Lily estaba llena de rayitas y puntitos que misteriosamente para la chica tenían sentido juntos..... como le había dicho que se llamaba??...... Ah si,  Taquigrafía... Definitivamente no le servirían de nada los apuntes de Lily... sin con trabajo podía escribir bien con letras normales... como se supone que aprendería a escribir con solo palitos y puntitos y entenderle después?

Volvió a consultar su reloj. Diablos!! Apenas habían pasado 2 minutos desde la última vez que lo consultó!!! Y todavía faltaban 2 horas!!! Pues, a quién demonios se le ocurría ponerle a unos chicos de 15 años en sábado que desde las 8:00 hasta la 1:00 tengan Aritmancia y nada más que Aritmancia? Respuesta: Solo alguien que no había sido alumno.

Pero, si aquella materia era optativa y además, en su caso, era extra (por que además tomaba Adivinación y Cuidado de la Criaturas Mágicas) .... por que seguía torturándose en aquella aula??.....  La razón y la respuesta se hallaba sentado a su lado izquierdo.

Remus Lupin  tomaba notas y escuchaba atentamente a la maestra. Parecía ser el único, además de Lily, que entendía lo que la maestra decía. Sirius había decidido entrar a esa clase de muerte solo para poder estar más tiempo con él.... sin embargo cada día le parecía más un suicidio...

Sirius volvió a hundir su cara entre sus brazos. De un momento a otro enloquecería, si no es que ya lo hizo. En eso sintió la vista de Remus sobre sí. Se volteó y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos dorados. Remus le preguntaba claramente, con la mirada, si se encontraba bien. Desde hacía cuando que podían entenderse tan solo con mirarse? Creo que desde siempre.

Sirius le respondió de la misma forma diciendo que estaba bien mientras le dirigía media sonrisa. Remus lo miró fijamente, claro, ya tenía que haber adivinado que a ese chico no podía engañarlo.... lo conocía demasiado bien.

De repente Remus miró de un lado a otro, asegurándose de que nadie los veía. Luego se inclinó sobre Sirius y le dio un beso en la comisura de la boca. Sirius despertó de su ensoñación casi de inmediato. Una sonrisa adornó su rostro. Remus lo miraba divertido. Definitivamente, por aquellos momentos valía la pena permanecer en aquella clase.

Después de lo que parecieron años, por fin sonó el timbre de salida. Sirius estaba tan feliz que no sabía a que Dios agradecerle. Recogió sus cosas y comenzó a salir como los demás chicos... Por nada del mundo se quedaría más tiempo del necesario en esa aula..... bueno... casi por nada....

Remus le hizo unas señas para que se quedara unos minutos con él en el salón. Sirius obedientemente se quedó mientras le hacía una seña a James. Luego ambos se miraron fijamente.

-Sirius.- dijo Remus- Me preguntaba si no ibas a hacer nada hoy por la noche...

-Eeehhhh....- Sirius pensó por un momento. Se suponía que esa noche se la pasaría estudiando para el examen del Lunes, y, aunque tenía todavía el Domingo, no creía ni remotamente que le entrara nada en un solo día de estudios. 

Miró a Remus fijamente antes de tomar una decisión.

Ni modo. Ya le prestaría a James su capa invisible y cogería el mapa del merodeador para quedarse estudiando toda la noche el Domingo en la biblioteca...

~*Finis!!*~

N/A.- Espero que les haya gustado este fic ¡!! ^O^ Lo pensé al borde de un homicidio en primer grado. Pero al menos salió algo bueno de eso, no?? ^^UU Espero sus Reviews!!! =D Y nos vemos cuando me lean!!!

Un beso de

Nori-chan =^.^=

Madrina de Luna de Miel con pareja a Severus Snape.


End file.
